Trapped in the Closet
by camteaa
Summary: My friend was too shy to post it...SO IM POSTING IT FOR HER! Give her reviews or she'll be very sad...GinnyHarry...


SONGFIC to OUT OF BREATH by LIFEHOUSE

**I still feel the same**

**Though everything has changed**

Ginny Weasley stood at the edge of the dance floor during her brother Ron's wedding reception. After several years, he had finally plucked up the courage to get him and his new wife Hermione to where they were standing that day: in the middle of the dance floor, married.

Ginny sighed and looked down; dancing wasn't her thing—especially in two inch heels and a very delicate white dress.

"Hey, Ginny." A warm voice murmured from behind.

She turned and found herself face to face with Harry Potter: his hair stuck up in the back as always, standing tall and comfortable in his muggle suit.

"Hello, Harry." She said back, feeling a familiar sensation throughout her body.

There was a strange look on his face, as though he was thinking about something. He apparently came to a decision. "Come with me," he whispered.

Grabbing her hand, he forcibly dragged her from the room, though the door, down the hall, and into a coat closet. He locked the door and turned to her.

"It's been a while." He said, approaching.

Ginny looked at him. "You locked us in a closet to tell me that?"

He grinned. "Maybe I did, Weasley."

**The pain it cost now I feel lost **

**Inside of my own name**

Ginny didn't smile back. "You haven't spoken to me since fifth year. What do you want?"

His grin slid off his face. Adjusting his round glasses, he looked at her. "You know why I broke up with you, Gin. And I know you hate me for it, but look—it protected you, didn't it? You're alive because I stayed away from you."

"And why are you alive, Harry Potter? Because someone in the world loved you—that's the only reason."

"Finite Incantatem." Harry said, pointing his wand at her hair. Her delicate bun released itself and her long, auburn hair cascaded over her shoulders. She was too frozen to be outraged.

He was close to her now—they were almost touching. "Ginny…." He moaned, before pressing his lips to hers and pushing her against the closet wall.

**But I keep running**

**I am running**

**I keep living for the day that I'm with you**

**That I'm with you**

The feeling Ginny felt was unimaginable. She felt a tingling in her toes, a shiver run down her spine….a blush creeping up her cheeks. Harry was running his hands up and down her back—and she didn't stop him. She adored the feeling and the person kissing her senseless. She made an effort to move her numb lips against his.

Her hands found their way into his messy black hair…messing it up even more. The army of cloaks around them swished and moved back and forth every time one of the two people maneuvered.

**And I am waiting**

**I am waiting**

**I keep waiting for the day that I'm with you**

**That I'm with you**

And suddenly, Ginny felt a hand move over the button on the back of her dress—

The closet door opened and Harry and Ginny froze and turned as a flood of light entered the small cramped space. An old lady and man were standing at the entrance of the private confinement, gazing in shock at the spectacle before them.

"Er…." Harry said and Ginny giggled.

The man turned to his wife. "Our things aren't in here, dearest…let's check the other closet…." And they both left in a hurry, slamming the door behind them.

Darkness cocooned Harry and Ginny once more.

"Wow," Ginny whispered.

Harry nodded in agreement.

**The past has left its stain**

**And I feel the shame**

Harry rested his lips on the side of her neck as the two of them attempted to even out their breathing. "I'm sorry for everything, Ginny." He murmured against her skin.

"What for?"

"For everything I did to you: my ignorance, my intolerance, me turning you away…when you were the happiest thing that entered my life."

Ginny blushed. "Harry, really—you don't have to—"

"Yes I do," he interrupted. "I'm ashamed of myself."

Ginny didn't know what to do. He was being too harsh to himself.

"You're beautiful, Ginny."

**I'll seize the day if you take away**

**The chains of yesterday**

Ginny turned scarlet. "I look horrible—what makes you contradict that?"

Harry stepped back to look at her. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Twenty, but you didn't answer my question."

"Fine, I'll answer." He said. He ran his fingers through her scented, long red hair. "This makes you beautiful." He stated as though it were a fact that everyone knew.

"What else?" Ginny breathed, not able to take her eyes off of his.

"This." He pushed his lips against hers lightly.

"And?" She almost forgot to breathe.

"And this…" he brushed his knuckles along her jaw.

"And?"

"And finally…this…." He placed his hand on top of her heart.

She really did forget to breathe this time. "Really?" she whispered. "You really think that?"

"No—I know that." He whispered back.

**But I keep running**

**I am running**

**I keep living for the day that I'm with you**

"I love you, Harry."

There was a silence as Ginny looked at Harry and he looked back. There was something in his green eyes that suggested shock…or happiness…or anger…or love…or amusement. Ginny was surprised at how unreadable his expression was. She couldn't tell what he was thinking until—

"I love you too."

**And I am waiting**

**I am waiting**

**I keep waiting for the day that I'm with you**

She couldn't believe it. She was in a coat closet with a man and she was crying.

She was _crying_….of all bloody things she could have done she was crying. What a wimp.

And he was looking at her with slight concern. "Did I do anything, Gin?" he asked anxiously.

She paused and then nodded through her tears.

"Damn." He ran his hand through his hair, looking annoyed with himself. "I didn't—I'm really sorry—wasn't thinking, Gin—forgive—"

"You know what you did? You made me the happiest person on this Earth a couple minutes ago." Ginny yelled at him. "You can't imagine how long I waited to hear that—"

He pressed a finger to her lips and she was instantly silenced.

**A new day the sun is shining**

**Seems I'm closer to finding**

**That life is more than what we hide**

Harry narrowed his eyes ominously. "What else have you waited long to hear?" he asked her.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. She was stunned at the question. "What?" she asked, to verify what she had heard.

"What else do you want me to say that you've wanted to hear for a long time?"

Did he really want her to tell him that? She didn't think so. "Very funny, Harry."

"I really meant it. What are you hiding from me? You want me to say something, don't you? But you're not telling me what you want me to say!"

Ginny stared. He was serious. She thought she was making it pretty obvious about what she wanted him to say.

**No way that I am turning**

**As long as the sun is burning**

**Now it seems that all I want is you**

"You know what, Ginny?" his voice dropped dramatically to a whisper as he strode over to her and framed her face with his hands. "Marry me."

**I still feel the same**

**Though everything has changed**

Her mouth fell open. This could not be happening.

"I've realized, Ginny," he was saying, "that I was a bloody git these past years. Now I want you—I need you—I live for you, breathe for you…."

**The pain it cost**

**Now I feel lost**

**Inside of my own name**

Ginny placed her hands on top of Harry's and she looked into his eyes. "I know you do, because I feel the same way." She touched his cheek and she felt him shiver beneath her hand. "I live for you, breathe for you, cry for you, and care for you— and I will marry you, Harry, if that means I get to keep you forever."

**But I keep running**

**I am running**

**I keep living for the day that I'm with you**

"What would I do without you, Ginny?" Harry asked her, trying to hold back threatening tears of happiness.

Ginny frowned. "You'd run off and marry another girl. What was her name, that one—Cho, I think—"

"Oh, shut up," Harry said, and bent down to give her a kiss and slide a ring on her finger that he had been storing in his pocket in case something of this nature occurred.

**And I am waiting**

**I am waiting**

They both pulled away after a very long time.

"My dear to be wife?" Harry asked in fake hearty tones.

"What is it, my dear to be husband?" Ginny asked loudly back.

He pulled her close to him and opened to closet door. "Shall we tell the others the good news?" he whispered.

"Lead the way," Ginny whispered back.

The two of them made their way down the hall hand in hand, leaving the dark closet behind.

**I keep waiting for the day that I'm with you**

**That I'm with you**


End file.
